battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Southern African Union
We are the Southern African Union, an independent federation of countries in the southern part of Africa and a member of the Advanced Fleet of Hybrids (AFOH) Union. Initially formed as a shield against the Scarlet Empire, we soon gained independence following the empire's dissolution and the AFOH migration to Pulsar. Our territory consists of the countries of South Africa, Angola, Namibia, Tanzania, Zimbabwe, Botswana, Zambia, Malawi, Mozambique, Lesotho, Rwanda, Burundi and Swaziland. Political Leadership The SAU is headed by the SAU Governing Council in which each of the member countries have an equal vote on policy matters regardless of wealth or size. The President of the Council is a rotating position with a 2-year term. The current President is Kingston Mbala of Angola, a former AFOH general who became famous as commander of the 10th Mountain Corps during the Battle of New Guinea. A protege of Admiral Bouexic, he chose to stay on Earth during the AFOH Union migration to Zeus. Defense Organization Armed Forces High Command The SAU Armed Forces (SAUAF) High Command controls the 3 major services (Navy, Air Force and Army) with its headquarters in Cape Town. It conducts external and internal security via 3 unified commands, in which sea, air and land formations are combined under an overall commander. "External" is defined as territories adjacent to the SAU and judged as within the Union's "sphere of influence". This notwithstanding, the SAUAF currently has no aerospace-capable units. SAU Navy The SAU Navy (SAUN), by virtue of its AFOH heritage, is the most powerful of the 3 major services. It has 2 fleet headquarters: the Mobile Fleet, which commands all the major surface craft and is in charge of external security, and the Coastal Fleet which is in charge of internal security and coast patrol. The Mobile Fleet absorbed the new vessels coming from the AFOH Next Generation Force program, and is thus equipped with ships featuring current generation stealth and extremely-capable detection and weapons systems. Despite these, it's numbers are only adequate for defensive operations and limited power projection within the "zone of influence". Other major deficiencies are its lack of modern submarines and its older-generation multi-role fighters (which are all older ex-AFOH types). It's major support vessels are also units turned-over by AFOH. Task groups are the main formations of the SAUN. These are much smaller than the AFOH task forces. 2 Fleet Headquarters 1 Carrier Task Group 4 Amphibious Task Groups 6 Coastal Patrol Task Groups 1 Mandela (ex-''Charlemagne'') attack carrier 4 Namibia (ex-''Du Guesclin'') amphibious assault/light carriers 6 Isandlwana (ex-''Austerlitz'') battleships 24 Praetoria (ex-''Sceptre'') destroyers 12 Bowfin (ex-''Invincible'') attack submarines 48 Drakensberg fast attack craft 8 Vulcan (ex-''Vulcain'') dock landing ships 5 Provider (ex-''Arras'') underway replenishment ships 12 Atlas (ex-''Belfort'') transports 44 air-cushion assault craft (ACAC) 300 Diable FA-6N multi-role fighters 60 AVT84 Cormorant VTOL close-support (ASuW/ASW) gunships 24 VT70H Condor heavy-lift transports 120 VT84 Cormorant VTOL transports 300 CH-47R Super Chinook assault helicopters 1 Marine brigade 30 Matador A6 MBT 90 Manguste IFV 24 H7 towed howitzers SAU Air Force The SAU Air Force (SAU-AF) conducts air superiority and air defense missions within confines of the union's sphere of influence. While it has modern strike aircraft, it is not capable of launching expeditionary missions due to a current lack of tankers, airborne early warning (AEW)/command and control aircraft and long-range heavy-lift transports. Like the Navy, it has 2 command headquarters. Air Strike Command is in charge of long-range interdiction and air superiority missions while Air Defense Command is in charge of intercept and internal patrol duties. SAU Air Force squadrons are smaller than those of AFOH, being composed of 12 aircraft (as compared to 20-30). 2 Air Headquarters 6 Strike Fighter squadrons 25 Air Defense squadrons 4 Transport squadrons 2 Helicopter squadrons 72 Aethon FA-16M strike fighters 300 Diable FA-6N multi-role fighters 48 VT70H Condor heavy-lift transports 48 VT84 Cormorant VTOL transports 48 CH-47R Super Chinook transport helicopters SAU Army The SAU Army (SAUA) is the Union's ground force. Like the Navy, it is heir to the latest AFOH land weapons development, the Future Combat Vehicle (FCV) program. It's numbers and formations are only sufficient for defending and maintaining order in Union territory. The SAUA has strove for more equipment and ammunition commonality with Earth nations, so tank guns and artillery have been re-chambered for 120mm and 155mm rounds. SAUA is organized around the 5,000-man brigade, which is more closely related with the light AFOH Multi-mission Brigade rather than the larger 8,000-man infantry-heavy brigade of the AFOH Ground Forces. 2 corps headquarters 4 divisions headquarters 3 mechanized brigades 9 infantry brigades 1 special forces regiment 600 Matador A6 MBT 450 Manguste TR IFV 1,350 Manguste IFV 72 Almace SPGH 216 H7 towed howitzers 48 AVT84 Cormorant VTOL gunships 120 Super Chinook assault helicopters Weapons Systems Surface Ships Battleships & Battlecruisers Austerlitz_v1.jpg|''Isandlwana'' (ex-''Austerlitz''-class) stealth battleship Aircraft Carriers Charlemagne_v1.jpg|''Mandela'' (ex-''Charlemagne''-class) stealth attack carrier Du_Guesclin.jpg|''Namibia'' (ex-''Du Guesclin''-class) stealth assault carrier Escorts Sceptre_v1.jpg|''Praetoria'' (ex-''Sceptre''-class) stealth destroyer Drakensberg_v1.png|''Drakensberg'' fast attack craft (FAC) Support Ships ACAC_v1.jpg|Air Cushion Assault Craft (ACAC) Vulcain v2.jpg|''Vulcan'' (ex-''Vulcain'') landing ship dock (LPD) Arras_v2.jpg|''Provider'' (ex-''Arras'') underway replenishment ship Belfort_v1.jpg|''Atlas'' (ex-''Belfort'' transport Aircraft Fighters Aethon_FA-16M.jpg|Aethon FA-16M strike fighter Diable_shot.jpg|Diable FA-6N multi-role fighter Ground Attack AVT84_Attack_Cormorant.png|AVT84 Attack Cormorant Transport Craft Super_Chinook.png|CH-47R Super Chinook medium-lift helicopter VT70H_Condor_.png|VT70H Condor heavy-lift transport VT84_Cormorant_.png|VT84 Cormorant Land Vehicles Tanks Matador_A6_v1.jpg|Matador A6 main battle tank (MBT) Infantry Fighting Vehicles Manguste_.jpg|Manguste wheeled IFV with the 25mm gun Manguste_TR.jpg|Manguste TR tracked IFV Artillery Almace_SPGH.jpg|Almace SPGH with the H17 155 mm gun H17_towed_GH.png|H17 155 mm towed gun-howitzer Category:Nations/Navies